


Soul Full of Longing

by lookslikerain



Series: Sakuraiba Week [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: Sho’s a workaholic, everyone knows that, but there are times when it all becomes overwhelming and Aiba’s the one that needs to be there, tugging on his hand, and reminding him without a break and taking proper rest, he’ll just cause himself to burn out.Or,Based on the time Aiba gave Sho white roses shortly before his birthday.





	Soul Full of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Sakuraiba week, with the prompt "Flowers"

The alarm goes off and Aiba flutters his eyes open, instantly shifting aside and shutting off the alarm. The room’s filled with static silence again and Aiba shuts his eyes momentarily, awaiting the familiar rustles and shifting behind him yet he hears none.

He sighs at that and turns around, blinking his eyes open once again, and allowing his gaze to focus on Sho deep asleep. Eyelids closed against the dim morning sunrays, mouth parted slightly making gentle snuffling noises, and it’s so calming watching him asleep like this, with the only movement being the steady rise and fall of his chest. His hair’s mussed up from sleep, bangs falling ahead, and Aiba resists the urge to run a hand through Sho’s hair, to push it back and get a clear look of his face not wanting to risk accidently waking him up.

_Right, he didn’t wake up._

Aiba sighs again and can’t stop himself from frowning at the evident bags underneath his eyes. It’s only January yet Sho’s been thrown into his busy, hectic schedule instantly after the end of their short New Year’s holiday. His schedule has been filled to the brim, days scheduled by the exact precise hour and minute, and as far as Aiba can remember, Sho planned a detailed schedule for his day off scheduled for next week.

He’s overworking himself, _again._ Sho’s a workaholic, everyone knows that, but there are times when it all becomes overwhelming and Aiba’s the one that needs to be there, tugging on his hand, and reminding him without a break and taking proper rest, he’ll just cause himself to burn out.

He’s already reached this point with the heavy bags underneath his eyes and how he didn’t even stir in his sleep by the alarm going off. And it isn’t just that. Aiba’s heart aches when he can’t even remember the last time they’d gone to sleep together. Recently it’s just been him going to sleep alone with an unsettled heart and waking up in the morning to find Sho beside him asleep. He considers himself lucky those days he wakes up when Sho stumbles into bed at unbelievable hours, drained and exhausted by his long day, and he manages to move closer to him, and share a soft, sleepy kiss before falling asleep.

Watching him asleep like this, Aiba’s overwhelmed with an urge to do nothing but to curl up into the curve of his body, and hold him tightly. It’s been far too long since they’ve slept properly and since he’s been able to hold him. Aiba sighs and gently pushes Sho’s hair aside, rubbing his thumb gently against his forehead, and forces himself to move his hand back when Sho shifts slightly.

Gently and cautiously, Aiba steps out of their bed, pulling the blankets and making sure Sho’s covered properly before he forces himself to tear his gaze away from Sho and get ready for the day.

* * *

There’s a day where his manager’s dropping him back home next week where he’ll grab his car and head to a friend’s birthday party afterwards. It’s when his manager asks him again if he’s certain he doesn’t want him to directly drop him there that day when Aiba realizes that day is just a day before Sho’s day off. And most importantly, Sho’s invited to that party as well.

They’ll be going there, not together, but Aiba remains quiet, disregarding his manager slightly and instantly formulates a plan.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket, making a reminder for himself to search for nearby flower shops, and with a bright grin he looks back at his manager and asks him, “Hey, when is my next day off?”

* * *

His eyes are heavy and Sho’s struggling to keep them open. He’s not entirely sure of what this current conversation going on about with those he’s sitting by their side.

_He really wants to go home._

Leaning slightly backwards, he takes a quick glance aside and is slightly disappointed not to spot Aiba nearby. He’d been not so far away not too long ago speaking to one of the guests and seeming in high spirits.

He’d seemed much more energetic compared to him and Sho doesn’t feel right about making Aiba leave the party and go home when it seems he could stay a while longer because of how exhausted he is. Besides, it’s his day off tomorrow, he’s got no excuse to leave early.

He blinks his eyes, rubbing them slightly when he’s certain nobody’s looking towards his direction, and urges himself to pay attention to the conversation.

It’s shortly later when his hand is being tugged slightly and so familiarly, Sho turns around smiling instantly when his eyes fall on Aiba. He’s smiling a bit sheepishly as he pulls Sho with him and Sho excuses himself, allowing Aiba to pull him aside.

“How much longer do you want to stay here?” Aiba asks once they’re away and Sho chuckles quietly.

“Do you want to leave?”

The smile Aiba is enough of an answer, “I’m tired and sleepy, and I need to drive us home.”

“I’m about to fall asleep and you have no idea how I’ve been waiting for you to come and say this.”

Aiba chuckles brightly and Sho can’t help himself despite his exhaustion but to chuckle as well.

They excuse themselves shortly afterwards, bidding their goodbyes, and Sho pulls slightly on his jacket when they step outside. He puffs out a breath, shivering slightly at the cool winter breeze, and follows Aiba to his car.

“Sho-chan, can I ask you something?” Aiba asks once they stop by his car and Sho nods his head without giving it any thought. Aiba smiles, “Can you close your eyes when you enter the car and only open them after I get in?”

Sho raises his brows at Aiba’s odd request, “Why?”

Aiba shakes his head, “Just please close your eyes?”

“And if I don’t?” Sho teases which has Aiba shrugging and pulling slightly on his scarf.

“I’ll blindfold you.”

Sho shakes his head but finds himself agreeing to it, much like he agrees to all the ridiculous ideas Aiba comes up with because all it takes for him is to flash that familiar bright, warm smile, and Sho’s helpless against it.

Aiba opens the door for him and helps him get in the car. He lets out a long breath when he’s engulfed by the warmth of the car and keeps his eyes closed, even when he hears the door opening from the driver’s side and Aiba enters, letting out a long breath.

“It’s so cold.” Aiba mumbles and Sho parts his mouth, ready to ask him if he can open his eyes already, when he hears Aiba shifting in his seat, and that sounded a lot like crinkling of paper from the back, and hears it getting closer.

He furrows his brows at that.

_Did Aiba grab something from the back?_

“Can you turn slightly?” Aiba’s hand is on his arm, gently guiding him to shift slightly in his seat so he’s facing Aiba, “Stay like that.”

“Can I open my eyes now?” Sho eventually asks, curiosity reaching its peak.

A beat and then, “Yes.”

He blink his eyes open and his breathing hitches, eyes widening at the sight. There in Aiba’s hand is a bouquet of white roses and he’s holding it out for him with a gentle smile. Sho’s eyes flicker between Aiba and the bouquet, suddenly tongue-tied, until Aiba softly breathes out his name, “Sho, it’s for you.”

There is something about the way he says his name, delicate and gentle, that melts his heart and Sho finally seems to be able to move his arms and grabs the bouquet, Aiba’s hand warm to the touch when he’d brushed his hand against it, and he can’t find it in himself to say anything other than mumbling quietly, “Why?”

“Do I need a reason?”

Sho bites his lips, feeling his cheeks warming up, and shakes his head when he notices the card. He rubs his thumb against it and his heart suddenly feels it’s about to burst with the love and affection it carries for Aiba.

It’s just a bouquet, but this simple gesture and somehow surprising him with it when he really needs it, it’s enough for Sho to fall in love with Aiba all over again.

“You got me a bouquet _._ _And a card_.” Sho’s voice comes out quiet and much softer than he intended, and somehow in disbelief that this is actually happening. He glances back at Aiba and he’s certain he’s wearing a ridiculous look on his face with a sappy smile when he repeats his words, “You got me a bouquet and a card.”

Aiba chuckles gently, “You didn’t even read the card.”

Gently, he grabs the card and flips it open. There’s writing printed in it, a quote about how white roses symbolize purity and there’s Aiba’s handwriting beneath it:

_I have pure intentions when I say I miss sleeping with you. Well, maybe not entirely. But, it’s fine because you still love me for it and I love you just as much. Happy early birthday, Sho-chan._

Sho’s torn between chuckling and tearing up at the message. And his heart aches when he realizes how genuine Aiba’s words are. It’s truly been a while since they’ve both had time for themselves and he’s allowed himself to sleep clinging on to Aiba and being engulfed in his warmth.

He gazes downwards, focusing on the writing scribbled at the bottom of the card:

_P.S. If I tell you I have a day off tomorrow, can we both sleep in tomorrow morning?_

Aiba’s grinning brightly, eyes gentle, and Sho swallows the sudden lump in his throat, “You have a day off tomorrow?”

“I had to make my manager reschedule a few things for me but yeah, he made it possible.”

Sho’s eyes soften at that, “And why did you do that?”

“Because it’s your day off as well and I miss you.” Aiba’s answer comes in an instant and Sho lets out a long breath, heart beating feverishly at Aiba’s words and gentle expression.

“You’re not the only one.”

He inhales sharply, placing the card back, and he’s so glad they’re parked inside a parking lot at the back, clear of anyone, and nobody to witness the way he leans forward, cupping Aiba’s cheek, and kissing him deeply.

When they break apart, Aiba’s hands are cupping his face and he’s rubbing his thumbs gently across his cheekbones when he breathes against his lips, “I love you, Masaki. _Thank you_.”

Aiba’s eyes soften and he pecks his lips once more, just enough to tell him he loves him just as much, before whispering against his lips, “Let’s go home?”

And Sho’s heart flutters at that, elated at those words, and he’s filled with warmth within because of Aiba’s words.

_How lucky he is to have Aiba as his home._

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
